Love square
by animeaddict411
Summary: Maka Albarn is living her normal every day life, when she finds that all of her closest guy- friends are in love with her? Who will she choose? Who will she crush?
1. the Prolog

**Hey, this is 'Love square' and in case you might not get my terminology, I think of unrequited love as a point, mutual love as a line, a person unable to decide between two others a triangle, and someone unable to choose between three people a square... (and so on) All of them would start with the word 'love' and then state the status, such as 'love triangle' However, this fic, is about a 'love square'. Maka is finding herself unable to choose between her three best guy-friends, Soul, Kid, and Black Star (okay, not so much Black Star, but my friend made me put it in...) So please enjoy, and you don't need to read the prologue btw, it's just for people who aren't too familiar with Soul Eater...**

**Disclamer- I don't own Soul Eater**

**Prologue**

My name is Maka Albarn. I'm a six-teen year old girl, who is enrolled at a local school known as Shibusen (academy for human weapons, and meisters) as a technician. My best friends' names are Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Death the Kid, Chrona, and Soul. (I'll tell you a bit about them later.) I have green eyes, and a sandy tone of blonde in my hair. I am five- foot four, and I wear a short red plaid skirt with a white button up t-shirt under a tan sweater, covered by a long black trench- coat, that only has two buttons snapped together over my chest. I'm always spunky, and try my hardest in whatever I'm doing. Some of my friends (Soul) describe(s) me as a –flat chested, bookworm, that can be very violent- but I am very nice and comforting most of the time. I spend most of my time at the library, or bookstore. (Hence 'bookworm')

My weapon's name is Soul (remember?), he also attends Shibusen, and to improve our meister- weapon connection, we moved into an apartment together. (over the course of living together though, I had fallen in love in with.) He is my age, but he is a sarcastic jerk, (I would say he's a smart- ass, but the smart part doesn't really apply to him), that constantly harasses me about everything I do, but occasionally, he is sweet. (but an 'occasionally' only comes once every other day or so…) He has snow-white hair, with crimson red eyes, and towers three inches over me. His- by far- favorite word is 'cool'. He likes it so much, that sometimes, he uses it seven times in a single sentence. (Don't ask how that can be grammatically correct- I don't know.) He always wears a black and gold jacket, with a pair of dull brownish- tan jeans. On his head, he constantly wears a silly- looking headband, which had his name printed in odd writing on the front, along with a few other strange symbols. He has the ability to transform into a red and black scythe, (hence him attending an academy for human weapons).

Tsubaki was one of my kindest friends, who is also six- teen. She had extremely long black hair always pulled back into a pony- tail, with brown eyes, with a very sweet, loving, calm personality. She wears a short, yet not too revealing tan dress that was stylish, but suited for battle. She also wears dark brown boots that were given to her as a birthday present. Tsubaki was a weapon, and her meister was BlackStar. She was one inch taller than Soul, but didn't seem to make a big deal about it. She had the ability to transform into about five different weapons (an uncommon skill) but the most frequently used the one that had two hooked blades, connected with a chain.

BlackStar on the other hand was shorter than Soul by two inches, and had a hyper, egotistic personality. (His childish actions sometimes made me wonder if he was really the same age as the rest of us.) He had bright blue hair, with a star tattoo on his right arm with a turquoise color in his eyes. He wore a light colored t- shirt with a high collar, and ripped off sleeves. For pants, he had a pair of long white shorts that hung loosely at his waist. His life goal is to surpass God, but sometimes he acts as though he already has.

Death the Kid (Kid for short) was also a six-teen year old boy, who was only two inches taller than me. He had liquid gold eyes in the most beautiful shade, with black hair highlighted by the three horizontal white stripes that resided on only the left side of his head- (Which he hated because it was asymmetrical.) He wore a black and white striped suit that lied perfectly symmetrically on him. He was known be many people as the honorable son of Shinigami, and a fear-less meister. He often had 'symmetry fits'- as his friends call it- where he would have a break down about something not being symmetrical, and he would lie in a heap calling himself 'trash' or 'garbage', and saying he should 'just be erased from the world'- until someone stopped him (namely Liz…). Kid's OCD has almost never been helpful in any situation, and most of his friends are quite annoyed by it.

Kid wields two pistols (in order to be symmetrical) that are sisters, who are both about four inches taller than me. The name of the younger is Patty. She has dirty blonde hair that reaches only about an inch or two above her shoulders, and wears a short- revealing red top that exposes her entire, slender stomach, and a majority of her large chest. She wears a puffy pair of jean shorts that are- well- short. Liz is her older sister, and is almost completely the same. She had the same dirty blonde hair, but hers reached three inches past her shoulders. She wears the same top, but full-length jeans instead. Liz is much more mature, and grown up than Patty, (and more of a scaredy cat…) and is the only one who can keep the group together sometimes. Her thoughts are very collected, and could she could probably be one of the top students in her class. (That is of course, if she actually paid attention instead of doing her nails, and applying make- up during class.) She is often the only one to help Kid get over his 'symmetry fits'. Despite being over protective towards Patty, she actually flirts around a lot, and gets a new 'boyfriend' every other week or so.

The last of my group of close friends, is Chrona. She is a skinny young girl, (sadly, she doesn't even know her own age, but we treat her as if she were the same age as us) who is VERY…

Meek,

Shy,

Timid,

Bashful,

Withdrawn,

Hesitant,

Awkward,

Gloomy,

Depressed….

I could go on, but I'll stop just so the list won't make it past the single digits. But to continue with her physical description- She has frayed cotton-candy-pink hair that stands out compared to the rest of her. She always (and I mean ALWAYS) wears a (not- so slimming) black dress which has a plaid trim around the rim of her skirt, that hugs her calves. It was a long- sleeved garment, and (sadly) brought out the dull, boring blue shade of her irises. It did not help that she wore chunky black shoes, with dark socks that rose up to the top of her shins, just below her dress. Many of my friends tried to persuade her to get a new (more fashionable) wardrobe, but she refused every time. Chrona always had a slouched position, and normally reached one arm around to grasp the other when an awkward situation came up. It definitely wasn't one of her favorites, but Chrona used the term 'I don't know how to deal with this!' when ever she had a new experience (thirty-nine times daily to be exact. Chrona had just recently discovered her love for Kid, so make that forty.)

**Okay, I'm sorry peoples, but I often mess up with present, verses past tense while I'm writing, so you'll get a bit confused when I'm taking about them like they're in the past, and then give a present tense... :(**

_Please read the next chap..._


	2. Ch1 first confession

**Hey, now it starts, and I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclamer- I don't own Soul Eater**

Chapter One

"Maka," Soul moaned impatiently, "hurry up, I'm starving over here!"

"Just be patient, it'll be done in a minute." I said calmly. It was Friday morning, and I was cooking him breakfast over the stove, and he was sitting on his chair right behind me at our dining table waiting for his food.

"But Maka-," Soul continued to whine slumping over, and laying his head on the table, "you said that like five 'in a minute's ago. Besides Tsubaki cooks way faster, and she has a huge chest slowing her down, so I don't see why it's taking you so much longer than her- guaaah!" Soul suddenly felt the sadly familiar sensation of having a four-inch novel smashed into his poor head.

"Maka Chop" I yelled slightly irritated, as I whipped out my favorite novel. "You know Soul, if you keep this up much longer, you'll have that book permanently lodged in your skull… which would be really depressing considering it's a great book." I said, completely ignoring Soul's menacing glare, and giving a comforting rub to my novel.

Soul slowly rubbed his aching head, and retorted, "Well, if you like it so much, why do you keep hitting me with it? You're just ruffling the pages, and making an impression of my head in the side of it. Or, why not try hitting me with a paper- back instead?"

"Because Soul, when I find a book I like at the library, I go to a book store and buy two copies. I buy one a paperback, to read, and keep in perfect condition, and one hard cover to hit you with. Since the hard cover is bought for the sheer purpose of hitting you, ruining the paperback is absurd. And, using one of my all time favorite books means I have a book with me that I can pull out and read it when ever I want." I explained casually, pulling out another seven books out of nowhere and sliding them in between my fingers like I had seen Tsubaki do with her Shurinken.

Soul flinched as he saw me do this, realizing how much muscle it would take to hold the books in the fashion I currently was. Soul shuttered for a moment, but regained his cool(ish)- guy composure a second later.

"Where do you hide those things anyway? You always make it seem like your whipping it out of thin air!" He said curiously "I'd guess you hid it in your shirt, but your chest- guaaaah!" And for the second time that day, he had felt the terrible wrath of my infamous 'Maka Chops'.

"How did you hit me so fast- I didn't even have time to finish the rest of my line!" He said frustratingly holding his head, and then muttered something about it being a 'really good one too…'

"I already had my book out this time." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, (which it kinda was) turning back to my cooking, being careful not to let anything burn.

Soul rolled his eyes, and let out a sigh still holding his head.

"Here you go," I said handing him a plate of food.

"Thanks for the food," he said wearily before digging in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~` (Time skip- to arrival time at Shibusen)` ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HEY- WAIT UP!" I heard a familiar voice behind us call out as Soul and I were walking up the steps at Shibusen. I turned around to see Black Star and Tsubaki jogging toward us.

"Hi guys," I said cheerfully waving to Tsubaki. Black Star immediately ran up to Soul- (Grinning his face off I might add) and raised his hand to signal a high five. Soul smacked his hand, immediately bringing him into one of those weird, one- armed hugs things guys do. "So, any interesting details I should know?" Soul started. As they started to talk, Tsubaki gently grabbed my wrist, and led me into the main school hallway. She took a few turns, and finally, we found ourselves in an abandoned hallway that had been closed down four months ago. Since then, it had been Tsubaki and my favorite spot to talk about gossip, and talk about girly things that we didn't want over heard.

"So, the boys high- fived, did something good happen?" I asked curious leaning forward a little.

"Well- yesterday, Ox was acting all depressed about not having the courage to ask out Kim (as usual obviously) and you know how it always bugs Soul, and Black Star that Ox always decides to cry to them? Well, Black Star finally got him to just suck it up, and ask her out." Tsubaki said excitedly.

"Took him long enough- anyway- what happened next?" I asked curiously.

"She said yes, - and get this- she kissed him!" She said giddily

"No way- but wait- I still don't get why the guys so happy." I asked confusedly.

"Well- I guess they're just glad that they don't have to deal with Ox's constant crying, and stuff." Tsubaki mused as we made our way to our first class that morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` (Short- Time Skip) `~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later in class, I leaned over my desk, and started talking to Liz, who was, sadly, sitting in the row in front of me. "You hear about Kim and Ox yet?" I whispered Liz as I lied forward on my desk, and hung my legs off the back toward the bench so I could hear her without having to talk too loud. (Whispering in class with someone in another row was challenging to do because you had to lean over your desk like this in order to reach the row below you. I hated Shinigami for using these dumb bleacher- like desks, it made t near impossible to whisper in class, but, that was probably why he chose them.)

"A few different versions, but nothing definite yet," she whispered back to me.

"Well, apparently Kim agreed to be Ox's girlfriend, and they kissed!" I gossiped.

"No way, seriously, who told you?" Liz questioned me.

"Tsubaki-chan, and she saw it herself!" I answered.

"Did anything else happen?" she asked curiously.

"Not as far as I know, but I'll totally tell you if I hear anything else," I assured her.

Then, behind me, I heard a gasp, followed by a short chocking sound as I leaned more forward to whisper the last few words to Liz. I slid back into my seat, and turned around to see Soul looking away with a hand over his mouth, and his face getting red.

"Soul- you ok?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah, just- just don't lean forward like that again." He said looking anywhere but toward me.

"Soul what're you-…" I started, but broke off, noticing a scalpel fly across the room toward me, missing my head by about an inch, sticking into the desk beside my head. I turned toward the front of the class and faced my science teacher.

"I suggest you two pay attention- or next time- I won't miss." Stein said from the front of the class, holding three more scalpels in his fingers as though they were Shurinken, and giving the both of us his infamous, 'I want to dissect you' grin. Simultaneously, Soul and I got a chill, and we nodded, shrinking back into our seats, and turning back to the lesson.

A few minutes later, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, and I got called to the death room, (and in a sense- Shinigami's office).

"Yes Shinigami-sama?" I asked as we made our way toward the death god.

"He-llo~!" he said in his usual sing- song voice. "There's a Kishin egg loose, and all of you are needed to destroy it. Sound fun?" He asked in a wacky tone.

"HELL YEAH! - LET'S GO TSUBAKI- WE GOT-…" Black Star started- but was cut off when he got a good old- fashion Shinigami- Chop to the head.

"Good." the shinigami continued, "Kid has a mission on the other side of the town, so you guys should meet up when it's over, however- the Kishin egg will move soon- so you must move out right away. The address is on the back," he said handing me a slip of paper. "Piece Out!" He said in his usual funky way.

~~~` (Time skip- to when they are finally in the town)` ~~

"Finally- let's go," I said sleepily. "Let's check over there first, I'm getting a weird vibe coming from that way," I said pointing out a direction as soon as we set foot in the city.

"Alright," everyone agreed.

We headed off in the direction, but somehow, we found ourselves getting lost in a maze of dark alley's and creepy side streets a few minutes later. Suddenly, hearing a loud racket behind us, I squealed in fright, and grabbed Soul's arm, bringing him closer to me.

"What- scared? It was just a cat," he asked mockingly.

"Don't be so mean- that was really creepy!" I said in a defensive tone.

We walked a few more feet, when I heard a thud, and felt Soul tear out of my grip, only to do a face plant onto the wet, moldy pavement. "Soul!" I said, as I collapsed to my knees beside him. "Soul!-SOUL!" I said worriedly shaking him. Then, I felt a hand grab my collar, and pull me backwards.

"Wha-…" I started, but was cut off as I saw a large, distorted figure fly straight in front of me, and only missing my head by an inch. It was the Kishin egg- and it had pulled a surprise attack. I could feel the adrenalin pulse through my veins. Lucky for me, Black Star pulled me out of the way, just in time to not be hit by the blow it had tried to deal out on me. Thankfully, it missed Soul too.

I sprung upward in order to (only- just) avoid another attack. It swiped at me while I was still in mid air, but I twisted away, avoiding the attack. Unfortunately, the twisting off set me from the ground, and I was unable to land properly. My foot stretched out, trying to prevent the fall, but of course- it didn't work, and I slipped, landing flat on my butt.

I saw the Kishin egg pull back (what I thought) was an arm, readying itself to give me a good blow, and I shut my eyes bracing myself, knowing I wouldn't be able to dodge, finally realizing how scared out of my mind I was.

I felt a light rush of air, but no pain. I felt a brief presence on my lips, and I pried my eyes open to find Black Star right in front of me with his face wearing a clearly forced smile with his eyes closed only a few inches from mine. It took me a moment, but I then realized he was guarding me with his body, with blood was flying in every direction, and spewing from his back. My eyes widened with horror, as I only barely managed to breathlessly gasp out, "B- Black Star… W- w- why!"

Our eyes met only for a second, and he weakly spoke a few words before collapsing into my lap, "Because- would a future god let the person he loved the most die right before his eyes?"

My face was horror- struck as his bloodied body fell into my lap.

Why, did he take the shot though, why didn't he just block it if he really wanted to. Or push me out of the way, or deflect the blow, or, or…

Then, I noticed the Pre- Kishin towering over me draw back only slightly before dealing the finishing blow.

I sealed my eyes tightly, and pulled Black Star over beside me so the same pointed fingers wouldn't hit him straight once again, and readied myself for a shot that never came.

I heard the familiar sound of two guns firing simultaneously, coming from about twenty feet behind me on the top of a building. I looked back seeing the same person I had expected it to be- Death the Kid.

"Maka! Are you hurt? Hold on a sec, I'm here to help you guys…"

"Kid!" I gasped out as he jumped down from the building, and started sprinting toward the Pre- Kishin. He soared over me, and landed a foot in front of me, quickly shooting off another round of shots at the monster. It backed away, and turned to leave, when Kid advanced, jumping up and pressing the guns to the back of it's head, giving the final few shots to it, before it disappeared, leaving behind nothing but it's evil soul.

Suddenly, I felt a warm, familiar shape materialize behind me, and heard Tsubaki's worried cry, "Black Star- Black Star!" I turned my attention back to the unconscious Black Star in my arms, and felt more and more blood drip onto my arms. I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder tightly as its owner kneeled down beside me. It was Kid. He placed a quick kiss on my forehead- reminding me of what Black Star just a moment ago,- and he lifted Black Star out of my blood drenched arms.. He propped him into a sitting position, and took off the remaining shreds of the back of his shirt. Kid examined his wound, and started to treat it, his eyes worriedly fixed on the bleeding. I was slightly shocked from the kiss, but I knew both of them did it to comfort me. After all, being the only female meister in the group, I was expected to need the most comfort, whether I liked it or not. Either way,, I had perfect, caring friends by my side.

"What happened here?" Kid whispered clearly to himself, but loud enough to be heard by everyone. It made me wonder what state Black Star was in…

I heard a painful grunt from behind me, and I turned to the previously unconscious Soul trying to get up, with the help of Liz. I stood up as well, and turned around as he stumbled towards me. "Maka… What hap-…" he broke off as he spotted my blood- drenched body, and tears steadily crawling down my cheeks. "Whoa Maka, are you alright, you're covered in blood! What happened to you?" he exclaimed shrugging off Liz, running the rest of the way toward me, and gently taking my hand looking at me worriedly. As he did so, he started to examine me for wounds.

"Yeah- I'm just fine, but- Black Star- he- he isn't." I said looking back over to the unconscious boy. "What happened Maka?" He asked delicately.

"The Pre- Kishin attacked you, and knocked you out, an- and it was about to kill me when he-… protected me." I narrowed my eyes slightly, and grabbed onto Soul's shirt, bringing him closer to me as I continued. "I- I didn't even get a scratch, Soul, and B- Black Star, he-… he-..." I paused looking over at the unconscious boy had been inflicted with a wound that could kill the average person three times over. "he could die right now, because of me." I said as more tears made their way down my face. "It's just like that time, when Chrona hurt you," I said slowly, gripping his shirt even tighter remembering the terrible scar across his chest. (It was at that time I realized how much I loved him. Thinking he might die brought me to my senses, making me realize my true feelings.

"Don't worry Maka, he'll be fine," Soul said slowly, wrapping his arms around my back and holding me closer as my tears continued to pour out more and more. I then remembered what he had said just before passing out. I saw Liz and Patty rush by me to help Kid with worried looks on their faces.

"-the only person he ever truly loved-" I thought as his words kept repeating themselves in my head. No, I must have imagined it. He probably said something like '-one of the only friends he ever loved-.' Yeah that had to be it. He couldn't possibly have meant it in that other way, could he? No, of course not! It wasn't possible was it? No it wasn't. Or was it? No! But if it was-… No- it wasn't possible- at all period! [A/N- Funny I know, I put an exclamation after saying period!] It couldn't be, because if it was, I would feel terrible. I didn't love him in any way besides as friend. Or did I? No that was impossible! Or was it? No it was for sure impossible! Was it really? Yes it was really!

I continued to argue with myself about it until Kid interrupted my thoughts, making me realize how crazy I would have sounded at that moment had the others heard my thoughts.

"Well, I don't know, it's pretty bad, but he should make it back to Shibusen in one piece if we don't move him too much…" He said calmly setting him on Beezelbub, letting a few tears well up in his eyes, but quickly wiping them away.

Luckily, I was able to take my mind off of it for the rest of the way home, and managed to hold back any possible remaining tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` (Time Skip- to Shibusen) `~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We made back to Shibusen, but Black Star was doing worse than before, so we took him straight to Nygus. She made us wait about two and a half hours before calling us in.

"Alright everyone, you can see him now, just be careful, and try not to let him do anything stupid." Were the exact words Nygus told us. "Hai," everyone replied wearily.

As we stepped into the rather large room, we all gasped at the terrible sight we saw. "OI! HAVE YOU ALL COME TO WITNESS MY ASOMENESS! BEHOLD THE GRE- guah…" Black Star had been hanging down from the ceiling where he had a firm foot hold, (exactly what he was supposed to avoid), but dropped as his back gave him a stab of pain, letting him fall to the floor. "Black Star!" Tsubaki yelled out as she ran across the room towards him. In the last few feet, she dropped to her knees, skidding toward the falling Black Star. She caught him in her lap, her arms tucked around him, sliding another foot or so before stopping.(1) "Idiot! We don't need you getting anymore injured than you already are!" She scolded him. Black Star looked at her apologetically, and started to explain himself. "Sorry- Nygus wouldn't let me get do anything-," he planned to go on, but Tsubaki cut him off. "And for a good reason too, you're in- injured, and you need to r- rest!" Tsubaki said hanging her head a bit. Black Star opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "Tsubaki, you alright- you're crying," he said softly a moment later, brushing her bangs out of her face so he could see the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I was worried!" She whispered fiercely, with more tears welling up in her eyes as she glanced in the other direction. "Tsubaki…" he started, cupping her cheek in his hand, looking towards her with a longing look in his eyes.

Suddenly, Liz, Patty, me, and strangely enough, Kid too, burst into tears looking at the scene, and scurried over to the two, bringing them all into a group hug. "Black Star!" We all yelled all at once. "We were so worried!" We said, again at the same time. I then realized that there was only one person not in the group hug; Soul. I spun around, fast enough to catch Soul sweat drop, and murmur, "Not cool." I took a step towards him, and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the group hug, and continue to cry with everyone else. (Excluding Soul of course, who merely rolled his eyes, and attempted to console some of the group.)

After a while of the group hug, Black Star finally was able to get us to back off. How are you even awake yet, that wound was so deep, and…" I started, my voice cracking. He looked up to me, and said, "Well, being born from a ninja clan, my body naturally has a much faster healing rate than the average person(2)." "But can't possibly heal that fast, it took Soul weeks to get better from his wound, not even Shinigami heal that fast!" Kid said suddenly. "Ninja are just like this…" BlackStar said. There was a long moment of silence, all stares focused on the BlackStar. "O-kay, I guess, as long as you're feeling better…" Kid said slowly, sounding unsure. "But that doesn't mean you can go straining yourself like that, got?" Liz said with authority. Black Star gave a nod, slightly intimidated by Liz's tone.

They talked on, but I was too busy thinking to really hear it. 'About what BlackStar said though, what was it that he said? Did he really say that he loved me? I'm sure I heard wrong, but, what if I didn't? Do I tell him that I like him back? Do I even like him back? More than a friend? I don't think I do, but then why do I feel kinda happy that he might?

"- BlackStar, if you ever-." Liz said. "Hey guys, can I talk to BlackStar alone for a second?" I asked suddenly, grabbing everyone's attention. Shoot, they were probably in the middle of something, and I interrupted, out of nowhere, I look like a idiot!

They look at me hesitantly for a second and then said, "Uh, yeah, sure…" They slowly filed out of the room, and left me with a very nervous looking BlackStar.

"Uhh BlackStar," I started, "this might sound a bit weird, but what did you say right before you passed out?" He took a big gulp, and replied shakily, "That I love you…" I stared at him for a few moments, in shock, but finally muttered a meek, 'oh'.

There was another long pause while I figured it out in my head. So He does like me… but… I don't… think I… like him back…

"I'm sorry BlackStar," I started again, "but I don't think I like you back that way….." BlackStar nodded his head. "That's okay, I understand, I just thought you should kno-" BlackStar was cut off by the opening of the door behind me, as Nygus said, "-Alright, time for a shot, and-." She stopped at seeing me, "Oh Maka, I thought you already left? I'll need you to step outside for a moment while I give Him a quick shot, and checkup." She smiled at me.

"Uhm, I think I'll just home actually, we're done anyway…" I said as I briskly walked out the door.

**(1)- try to think of the begining of the chunin exams in naruto when sasuke fought lee, and sakura went to catch him when he fell from the air**

**(2)- okay, think of this kinda like naruto with the nine tails, 'cause that's what thought of it as…**

**Okay, also, I'd like to thank some of my awsome friends for giving me some ideas for this fic, and as I know, you people want to be listed, but don't want your real names all over the internet, so here's your codenames I have given- Isa, Pears, and Chubaka. So, thank you!**

**Now for, Random song of the day- 'Goodbye' – Kristina Debarge**


	3. Ch2 the next confession

**disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater**

Chapter Two

My eyes shot open, and after a few seconds, let out a long sigh. It was about eleven- thirty Saturday morning (a week after the accident with Black Star.) I moaned and rolled over slamming my pillow over my head; trying to forget about my short dream I had had during my twenty minutes worth of sleep. I had yet another nightmare over Soul, and it tormented me. In the dream, I would confess my love for Soul- and he'd just laugh at me. It made me scared to think what he might do when I really confessed.

Although the jerk Soul could be sometimes, he was comforting when he needed to be, and I loved him. Sadly I couldn't say Soul felt the same way about me.

I loved him from the bottom of my heart for who he was, not just for his cool appearance like all of the other girls who liked him. (Although, that doesn't mean I didn't absolutely love his ruby red eyes, and his snow- white hair with that cocky grin on his face) The only people who knew of my love for Soul were Kim, Chrona, Liz, Pattie, and Tsubaki. (Whom I had told a week ago,)

I felt tears streaming down my cheeks as I silently wept. I was so lonely, and I knew for sure that Soul would never feel the same way that I did about him, and it just killed me inside.

"L-life sucks s-s-so bad!" I sputtered out desperately gasping for a decent gulp of air in between her sniffling, and hugging a pillow tight to my chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Soul P.O.V.) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Maka- Maka- Maka…" I ranted in my sleep. Suddenly I slid off his bed, doing a face plant into a pile of dirty laundry that had been accumulating for the past week. Unsteadily attempting to get up, I moaned, and flopped onto the bed, feeling my already bruised nose from yesterday. I had yet another dream about Maka.

Why was it that I couldn't get her out of my head? Almost every day for the past two weeks, whenever I had drifted off to sleep, (even in class I might add) I would dream about Maka. I had already been woken up three times in class by Ox, only to find out that I was talking about Maka in my sleep. (This was one of those rare times in which he was really glad that Ox sat beside me, and not Maka, although when it came to academics, Ox was Maka's annoying equal.)

The only other people who knew about my love for Maka, were Black Star, Kid, (who had obviously been informed by someone else), and, of course, Liz, Pattie, and Tsubaki – the usual people to pick up on this sort of thing. (Who all three, just for the record, put two and two together, and figured it out without having to ask Soul about it- unlike Black*Star)

I regretted ever telling Black*Star by- the -way, because as soon as I did, Black*Star blared out in front of all the students mid way through class, "OIIIIII, SOUL'S GOT A CRUSH ON M-…" I had only barely covered his mouth in time not to let everyone in the class find out. But- he couldn't hold a grudge against him, BlackSatr was just too much of an idiot…

But back to Maka-…

Why- why in hell did I feel this way about Maka? She was stubborn, annoying, violent, and no chest at all, with long golden- brown hair, beautiful emerald green eyes, and the cutest face I - wait what was I saying? I had been insulting her a second ago. How did I go from that to-?

I then realized that I couldn't stay mad at Maka for more than a few seconds before I started admiring all of her good features, and forgetting the bad ones without even noticing it. I rolled over and groaned. I rubbed my face, and then sat up.

I knew that she would never feel anything toward me the way I did for her. All of this was so uncool.

I reluctantly got out of bed, and made my way over to my partner's room to wake her up. I started to knock, but stopped when I heard slow, gentle crying on the other side of the door, and saw through the crack of space that she was curled up on her bed. I pressed my ear up against the door instead, trying to hear better.

"S- Soul-…." She cried quietly.

"Does she know I'm here?" I asked myself.

I slowly pushed the door open, and took a step toward her "Maka, you alright?" I asked, figuring she called me in. Her head popped up, and stared at me with her beautiful green eyes, as if she had no idea I was there before. She frowned, and looked away, more tears covering her cheeks.

So did she not call me in then? But then why did she say my name? Could it be that… she was crying because of me? Did I make her cry? My expression deepened with worry, and a hint of guilt. Or was she still upset about Black Star?

I walked over to Maka's bed, and took a seat next to her, wrapping an arm around her fragile body, trying not to blush while looking at her in her slinky pajamas. "Maka, what's wrong?" I asked calmingly. (It hurt me to see her so sad)

"N- n- noth- nothing." She managed to somehow cry out.

"Maka, I think it's pretty obvious that it's not nothing." I said in a caring tone, holding her even closer than before. "Come on, tell me," I said caressing her shoulder, "please?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Maka P.O.V.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's not something you would understand." I said quietly. "Well I wanna know anyway." He answered me. "Do you really wanna know?" I asked. He nodded his head. I looked up at him with hurt, depressed eyes, and started talking

"Well, a guy I like a lot keeps ignoring me, and completely disregarding my feelings for him. He acts as though he has no idea that I even have any feelings toward him, even though I've spelled it out to him a hundred times." I said nervously, talking at the speed of light- (It was difficult, because I was actually talking about Soul.)

Soul pulled back a little, a bit astonished, and I knew that he realized that he got a bit more than he bargained for. Then, with a disappointed look in his eyes as he turned away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Soul P.O.V.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Of course- because she was one to talk! This was a perfect example of why we could never be anything more than friends. I was the one who was trying to get my feelings across to her, and it seemed like a slap in the face when she brought up something like this. Had she really been that thick not to notice how I felt about her, or just not interested? Sometimes, she acted as though I was Tsubaki, or one of her other girly friends, and told me about her girly troubles, as though as I really knew how to handle it. Nothing like this had ever come up before though. (of course, this what I get for making her tell me something when she didn't want to.) I would have much rather she was worried about Black Star; it would have been much easier to handle than this. Anyway, if I didn't reply soon, she'd know something was wrong, so I summoned all the courage I had to give her the best advice to make her happy, even if it was with another guy.

"Maka, listen, if you really like him you will stay by him no matter what. Even if he's a blockhead, and can't tell you like him, you should keep trying. If he's right for you, he like you too, despite your lack of a chest."

A few seconds after saying that, I found myself lying on the ground, with a rectangular dent in the middle of my forehead. Since she still had the energy to hit me, I knew she was all right. I got up, and took a seat next to her as I was before and continued from where I left off. "Don't give in to a little frustration, and when the time's right, just tell him how you feel." I said in an amiable tone.

"Easier said than done," Maka said, turning away, clearly frustrated. " "I know what you're going through. I've been trying to tell a girl how I felt, but she didn't understand. I came really close to telling her my feelings, but I found she liked someone else. (It was rather awkward, because after all, I was speaking about Maka and my relationship with each other)

"So don't give up, because I know how tempting it can be, and just keep going after him, and always know who ever you end up with will be a really lucky guy," he said shyly. 'And of course, I'll be extremely jealous of him' I finished silently. I gave her a quick hug, and said, "I'll make you some breakfast, so just think about it okay?" in a hushed tone- wiping off the tears about to pour down her cheek with the tip of my finger. I strode across the floor, and gave a last wave as I left her room. I rushed over to the couch, where I instantly collapsed, my body laying in a heap, my face growing pink with a bit an embarrassment. "-Who ever you end up with will be a really lucky guy?" What was he thinking when he said that? My facial expression turned grim remembering the main point of the whole conversation in the first place.

How? - When? – Why? As far I knew, Maka hadn't liked anyone- ever! I had been planning to confess my feeling a little while after breakfast, but I couldn't now, now could I? It took all my energy just to keep an even tone while talking with her, and I only had enough left to stop tears from pouring down his cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Maka P.O.V.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I let out another burst of tears. Soul did the exact opposite of what I had hoped for. The tone he gave me was like that of a brother or good friend, but nothing more. No hint of jealousy was in his voice, and no hesitance either. Not only did he not care that I loved an unknown person, he had given me advice to stay with him, no matter what. But there was more still, he said he was in the same situation as me. Since when did he like anyone?

I burst into more tears just thinking about it. It might turn out all right though, so even though Soul had intentionally given me the advice for someone else, I would follow it, and stay beside him. I didn't want to think about it anymore.

Grudgingly, I swung my feet off the edge of the bed, and stood up. I changed out of my pajamas, into a white button up shirt, and my usual red skirt. Then I advanced in to the kitchen down the hall. I found Soul cooking scrambled eggs and bacon, my favorite. I took another step toward him, when I heard a loud crack, and felt my leg twist with pain. I let out a shriek, and collapsed to the ground, realizing my foot had fallen through the floorboard.

Soul pulled the food off the stove, and rushed toward me, helping me into a sitting position. "I'm fine, but I fell through the floor board. I'll go get a broom- guah!" I started, but letting out another girlish yelp as I tried putting weight on it.

"Come on, don't be so hasty, and just let me help," Soul said worriedly. He tucked an arm under my knees, and the other a little below my two shoulder blades.

"Soul, what're you-…" I started. "We have to get you to the school nurse, even though it's the weekend, she should be there." He said, letting out a sigh.

"Soul, I'm fine just put me down." I started awkwardly. I was now half- heartedly pounding my fists on his chest. "Come on Soul, set me down, set me down." I pleaded.

"Maka, if you don't have someone look at your leg, it could get worse." Soul said coolly.

He carried me, bridal- style, out of the apartment, and over to his motorcycle. Cautiously, he laid me in the front seat position, and he took the back. I felt rather embarrassed, but a little curious- Soul had always taken the front seat, so why did he have me sit in front? Would it be to make sure I didn't fall off? Probably.

He scooted up close behind me, reaching his arms around me to place them on the handles, and I began blushing realizing his closeness. He started the motor, and drove away from the apartment.

After a ten-minute drive, we arrived at a white, building, with a few cream undertones. "This is it." Soul said wearily. He got off first, and picked me up again in the same way he had before, and took me to the nurse's office. He walked up to the door, and I knocked for him. A nice young lady answered the door, and motioned for us to proceed into the room. She led us to a bed in the far back corner that was surrounded by three or four sets of bright white curtains.

"I apologize, all of the other beds were broken by some youngster with bright blue hair who resisted treatment about a week ago, so in the end we had to send him home early to rest," the nurse said apologetically. Soul and I looked at the other beds' terrible state just before we walked through the wall of curtains, and rolled our eyes saying," Black Star," simultaneously, remembering Tsubaki telling us that the nurse had sent him home much earlier than expected. Soul and I both came to the conclusion that the nurses needed him gone, whether he was healed or not.

He started to lay me down, when I got a lonesome feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Wait, Soul, no, don't go yet!" I pleaded silently, only barely stopping myself from blurting it out loud. I suddenly realized how comforting it had been laying in his arms this whole time. While all these feelings and thoughts rushed through me, I didn't realize that Soul had already left the barrier of curtains.

Then, the nurse placed a hand on my ankle, and I winced at the twinge of pain that shot through my leg. She continued to give me a brief examination, and left me all alone. I only waited about two minutes before hearing the nurse tell Soul the news. "Maka- ankle- okay- six days- go ahead…." I could only hear a few words from the nurse, but thankfully, the conversation didn't drag on too long, and I wasn't forced to strain my ears too much.

Just then, Soul entered through the wall of curtains. "Hmm…" he said in a dreary tone, trying to make it sound as though it were a greeting. He walked toward me, and sat on the edge of my bed, facing away from me. "So?" I started, "What's the deal?"

He didn't even turn around when he replied, "You'll be good for walking in about six days."

I stared at him, and asked him, "If that's it, then why are you so troubled?"

Soul shot a surprised glance at me as if he was thinking, "Darn- she can tell?"

He quickly glanced away once again, but said nothing.

"Soul, come on, just tell me, I promise I will listen," I said in an encouraging tone. As I spoke, Soul slowly turned to face me, bit by bit. He stared back at me with- what seemed at the moment to be- love in his eyes? No, I was just imaging it, I am sure.

"Maka- well, what I was gonna say is, well- it's really uncool," he said hesitantly, turning back the other way again.

"I don't mind, I've never been one to really judge people by how cool they are, that's you remember?" I replied, sighing inwardly when I realized him turning back around brought us back to square one. I was now simply urging him to just tell me already.

"Well-… Maka, I'm, - I'm really sorry," he started, though I had no clue to where he was taking this after all he'd done for me today. He continued. "You really are amazing, putting up with all my crap for this long. And after all of the names I called you, and insults I said, you didn't even care, and you- you stayed as my meister, longer than anyone else possibly could have in your shoes. I never told you this before, but I had six other misters before you who couldn't even spend a whole day with me before leaving. And after seeing how useless I am most of the time, you didn't give up on me, and you made me into a Death- scythe- which I thought for sure would be impossible." He said unsteadily, letting a small, knowing smile cross his face.

"And you know, everything I made fun of you for, I really admired about you. Having that much concentration, and perseverance for all of your school work, and having such a strong resolve to become stronger, - I mean, I could never get half the stuff done that you do. And-… When I first met you, you know, I loved everything about you, I still do Maka, quirks and all, even your chest."

I sat there, and started to blush at what he said, (but that was over pretty quick as he mentioned my chest.) Holding back the urge to whack him with the book on the chair beside the bed, I muttered out heatedly, "Soul, why in heck do you give a crap about this junk all of a sudden? If you're trying to tell me something, just say it, don't go on about stuff we both know you care about-…"

"I- I do care though Maka…" He almost whispered. I stared blankly at him. "Oh really Soul, then why haven't you ever mentioned it in the past?" I said even louder than before, growing angrier and feeling hurt for an unknown reason. "Because, b- before, I never realized that I lo-…." Soul started, but broke off unable to finish the sentence. I glared at him, assuming he was just trying to come up with an excuse. "Soul, don't talk crap like that again… It hurts to hear you say that when you don't mean it…"

He raised his voice ever so slightly, and said, "Maka, I do mean it, I do love how you always play with your pig tails when your nervous, how you hum 'twinkle twinkle little star' when your dad just flirted with another woman to calm yourself down, how when ever you see Kid in his 'symmetry mode' you always straighten yourself up so he doesn't go after you next, how-..." He was about to continue, but I cut him off, not wanting to hear anymore lies. "Shut up! Just stop!" I bellowed back, denying the indication of his feelings. "You're just saying that! You're just like every other freaking guy I've ever met! You freaking jerks just say stuff like that to get whatever the heck you want!" I screamed with two single tears well up at the corner of my either of my eyes. "So tell me Soul, thinking back to all insults and pranks when you never once thought about my feelings, how is it that you possibly could have meant that!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, AND IT HURTS ME TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS!" He yelled out, surprising both of us.

"…"

"…"

I sat there, my eyes fixed on him, trying to get what he said to actually sink in, when after about five seconds of absolute silence, it clicked.

'I love you?' Is that what he really said. "Soul you don't mean that-…" I started; my eyes narrowing. "Yes I do Maka! I've been in love with you since we met, but I never realized it enough to except it. I've been trying to tell you, but every time I do something else comes up!" "NO YOU DON'T, SO STOP LYING! YOU'RE JUST-…" But the rest of my sentence was drowned out by Soul's lips.

_Soul's mine. On mine._

Soul had leaned in, and kissed me. His hands cupped my cheeks, and held me close, keeping me still, and quiet. (And it was working) My cheeks turn from pink to scarlet in a mere second. His eyes were closed, and I could tell that he was scared of being 'Maka choped'. He lessened his grip, and pulled his lips away from mine. The sudden absence almost made me lean in toward him to continue, but I stayed put. "Now do you believe me?" He whispered softly to me. "Y- yes." I whimpered lightly, my cheeks reddened to their extent.

"Soul- I- I love you too, you know…" He smiled down at me for a moment as our crimson red and emerald green gazes connected, and we understood each other completely. Another whole conversation passed, but our mouths had stayed shut; our eyes said everything.

He leaned back in for another kiss, which I happily welcomed. Suddenly, I could feel eyes ful of hatred staring in my direction. Then, I realized what it was.

_Crap_

I pushed soul back gently. Then, swore under my breath a few times, and looked up to see Soul's confused face. My gaze then flickered over to the wall of curtains behind him. Soul noticed my doing so, and turned to see what I was starring at.

"Oh- crap!" He muttered to me. We were now facing Soul most likely cause of death; Spirit (a.k.a. Maka's dad)…..

**A/N- **

**Random song of the week- 'Shy Boy' – Jordan Sparks**


	4. Ch3 disaster with the final confession

**disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater people, I don't know why you think I do...**

Chapter Three

"Oh- crap!" He muttered fiercely to me. We were now facing Soul most likely cause of death; Spirit (a.k.a. Maka's dad)

"Soooul!" Spirit said fiercely as a evil aura surrounded him, so much so you could actually see it. "I warned you Soul, from day one not to violate my daughter, and yet, you do this?" He tilted his back a little, showing his flaming eyes that were previously covered by his stringy red hair. The atmosphere was full of tension, and the way Soul and Spirit were glaring at each other, I was sure that electricity would form between the two any moment now.

Soul slowly slid into the chair next to my bed with his hair covering his eyes. I looked from Soul to my father, and then back to Soul.

"Papa, you see,- " But I broke off as he lunged toward Soul with both arms in weapon form. Soul sprung upward, landing gracefully on the back rest of the chair he was formerly sitting on. Spirit swung again, this time aiming for his feet. Soul leapt sideways to dodge, knocking over the chair. He flew over my bed, doing a flip. As soon as he landed, he tucked his arms under my, and picked me up bridal style.

Spirit swung his arms at us again, careful not to hit me though. Soul swiftly dodged, making Spirit's speed look pathetic in comparison. "Papa, please-." I wrapped my arms around Soul to secure myself better to him, ensuring I wouldn't fall while he was flying in all different directions to avoid the shots that Spirit was taking. I hadn't realized how much stronger Soul had become since he became a Death Scythe. I glanced up as Soul longingly, realizing how cool Soul looked at that moment. A slight blush covered my cheeks that had momentarily disappeared when Spirit interrupted.

Soul dodged yet another blow, and sprinted out of the room with a speed that I never knew he had. He stopped half- way down the hall, letting his feet skid the rest of the way. I found that when we got to the corner, he was slow enough to change direction without slipping, but fast enough to not let Spirit catch up. As we made our way toward the exit, I heard a thud, and back to see what it was. I found Spirit had not been so smart, and had continued running at top speed until he reached the corner. He was thrown into the wall at the end of the hall because he couldn't slow down enough. I was grateful for his slip-up, because it gave us another good 15 seconds to find an escape route. Yes, every second counted when you were trying to escape from Spirit.

"The bike!" I exclaimed as Soul was about to pass it up. He glanced down at me, letting me see his eyes for the first time since Spirit showed up, and said, "Good idea!" He dashed over to it, setting me on first, then placing himself in the first position with amazing speed and gracefulness. He started the motor, and sped off with Spirit hot on our trail. We flew down an old school route that had been long forgotten at 45 mph. After about five minutes of this, he let out a sigh. I looked over at him quizzically, and he answered, "Well, I'm glad we lost him, I thought he might catch us, but it's a good thing we had the bike."

"What world are you in! He's right behind us, and he's gaining fast!" I shouted at him. "What! How is that possible? Were almost going 50 mph!" He shouted back in surprise. "Well, he is a trained Death Scythe, and he's probably got a lot adrenaline going through him." I answered back calmly. "That doesn't matter, he' going like 20- 25 mph faster than the fastest human on earth right now!" He shouted back.

"Well Soul, I can tell you won't be able to get away with me holding you back," I stated calmly. "Maka, you aren't-.." "Yes I am, don't deny it Soul, you can't be as risky with me here, and you will really need to in order to get away from Spirit," I interrupted him. I reached around him, placing my hands on the handles. "What're you-…" Soul started.

"Just trust me," I whispered. "Okay," he whispered back almost hesitantly, releasing most of his grip on the handle bars, but keeping contact with them.

I turned us down a wider path that seemed like it might go on for miles, but I knew would end soon. "So what's the plan then?" Soul asked. "Don't you recognize this road?" I asked, letting my grip on the handles ease off, as it was replaced by Soul's. "Not real- Oh yeah, I see you're plan, but you sure you're gonna be okay, I won't be able to stop to let you off- wait, what're you doing, get down that's dangerous!" I was now standing on the seat with my good leg, holding on to Soul's shoulders for support. The road we were on led to Kid's Perfectly symmetrical house. "Don't worry, I can see Kid out in the front yard with Liz and Patty. Just come back when you lose him okay?" I said reassuring him, "Gottcha, then, see- ya then!"

We were really close to Kids front yard, when I leapt upward, grabbing onto a branch of one of the many trees that lined this road, and swung into a sitting position on top of it. "Good luck!" I called after him as he swerved onto another side road, with Spirit hot on his trail still, not even noticing my absence. After about ten seconds, I could no longer hear them, and I sighed inwardly, hoping that Soul could get away without a beating.

"Hey Maka, what's that all about?" I heard a voice yell out from below me. I looked down to see that the trio had made their way toward me as Soul made his escape. "I'll tell you if you help me get down," I hollered back. "Just jump, I'll catch you," Kid called up toward me. "You sure?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded, so I scooted off the branch, and fell gracefully into his arms. He set me down a second later, his face getting red, and he looked away. I tried to gain my balance on my leg, but was not successful. I was about to tip over, when Liz stuck out her arm and steadied me. "Oh, busted leg huh, well come inside, and tell me what's going on," she said with a sly grin covering her face. I was hesitant at first, but finally agreed.

I saw her nod toward Patty as we reached the front steps, and the same smile spread across Patty's face too. We entered the entry- way, and Patty grabbed Kid's arm, dragging him into one of the many spare bedrooms. "Wha-.." I started as Liz dragged me off in the opposite direction. We entered what looked like a family room, and Liz shut the door behind us. She swung me onto a large couch, and plopped herself down next to me.

"Soooooo- tell- tell- tell!" She began excitedly. "Wha-…" I said yet again. "Oh come on, you're dad's chasing Soul with a definite killing intent, something totally happened. But I got Patty to take Kid in the other room so if its what I think it is, you don't have to tell anyone else yet. Soooo give the details, you promised you would!" She talked so fast, I couldn't get a word in edge wise, so I had to wait until she was done. "Okay, well first, what I'm about to tell you is strictly between us girls, and you can't tell anyone else, got it?" I started. She nodded, and then said, "Okay, gottcha, so I guess it really is something big, I'm glad I got Kid side tracked." I sighed at the last comment, and told her my story. "Well, it went something like this…"

"Wha- no freaking way, I didn't expect something that big!" Liz exclaimed as I finished. "What did you expect?" I asked curiously. "Uh… well, I guess like a few kisses, but I did NOT see the 'I love you' part coming at all…" She said thoughtfully. I rolled my eyes, it was just like Liz, thinking that people randomly go off and kiss other people, whether they like them or not. (But of course, Liz does that daily so…) "How long was there for, the confession, or just the kiss?" she continued nervously. "No clue, but I hope just the kiss," I said sighing inwardly for the billionth time that day. "So then,- you and Soul,-… you're-… dating now, right?" She said giddily. I let out a sigh (out loud for the first time today) and stared down at my feet which I had tucked up on the couch right in front of me, with a small smile on my face. I finally answered about 10 seconds later with a distant look in my eyes, "I really don't know, probably, but we haven't really talked about it yet since we have been running since it happened." I snapped out of my trance that I had been in while telling her what happened, and looked at Liz. "But that's another reason you can't tell anyone, okay. I don't want anyone to think we are, until I know I actually know for sure that we are. But even then, I want to let everyone know when we're ready." Liz pouted a bit at the last part of my statement. "Okay, I won't tell anyone, but-," she continued on. I was a bit worried that she'd try to blackmail me with the information, but I was relieved when she finished her sentence. "you have to promise that if -and when- you're ready to let the others know, that I get to break the news to everyone, okay?" I smiled and replied, "Of course you can Liz." "Good, now, I'm gonna tell Patty she can stop tormenting- ... I mean, _sidetracking_ Kid." She saw the look on my face, but reassured me that Kid was alright, and that she wouldn't tell what happened between me and Soul

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` (Kid P.O.V.) `~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We stepped inside when Patty grabbed my arm, pulling me into a spare bedrooms along the entry- way. "Patty?" I asked slightly frazzled. She only gave me her usual giggle in reply though. She closed the door behind her, and picked up a lamp on the nearest dresser. "Patty?" I asked once more. She gave me a devilish smile, and placed the lamp back on the dresser slightly off to the side.

"Patty, you set it down to much off to the left. It'll make the dresser unsymmetrical," I sighed, walking over, placing the lamp back into it's proper position as Patty walked over to the other side of the room. "There, but Patty what'd you- Noooo!" I shrieked as I turned around to find that Patty had off set another three things, making the room completely unsymmetrical.

Suddenly, she took off around the room, tipping over anything that was even slightly symmetrical. "Patty- No- Stop NO- PATTY!" I yelled, as I chased her around the room, fixing anything she miss placed at the speed of light. I finally caught her, throwing her into the closet, and ran around the room, fixing the remaining unsymmetrical items.

"Kid! Open the door!" Patty's voice called out slightly muffled from the other side of the door. "Only if you promise that you won't do that again," I called back as I placed the last unsymmetrical item in it's proper place. I heard her 'ummm' before calling back. "Okay, deal!" I hesitated a moment, but unlocked the closet, and opened it. "Gauuuhhh!" I yelled out as she tackled me to the ground. "Hahahaha!" She laughed out as she sat on my back. "Patty- get- off!" I managed to gasp out. "Haha, Kid looks like a pancake, hahaha!" She giggled out as I was smashed farther into the ground.

Just then the door flung, and on the other side was my savior, Liz. "Liz- help- me- please- can't- breathe!" I gasped for breath as I let out the sentence. She snapped her fingers, and Patty hopped off, and headed toward her and I heard Liz whisper, "Good job, go make yourself some popcorn as a reward, I'll be there in a sec." as I stood up gasping in breath. I managed to regain my composure, and normal breathing pattern as Patty giggled in delight, and left off toward the kitchen. "What was that about?" I asked giving Liz a questioning glance. She blinked a few times, and looked away, pulling her arms behind her, obviously trying to look innocent. (I had seen this same act many times over the years of living with her, and it often happened after she did something sneaky, that would later cause me a lot of trouble.)

While caught up in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed that Liz had lunged toward me. She shoved me against the wall, and placed her hands on my shoulders keeping me there, and held her head an arm's length away. (Why was it that my weapons kept slamming into stuff today?)

"Kid, I can't say much, but you need to listen to what I'm about to tell you anyway," Liz said finally, letting her bangs cover her eyes. I nodded slightly, trying to trust my weapon as much as possible at the moment. She let out a sigh, and then continued. "Well listen- Something came up, and you need to either make a move, or back down," she said slightly hesitant. "You mean-…" I started, but didn't have the nerve to finish. Fortunately, I didn't need to, because Liz under stood, and she nodded her head. "So which is it gonna be Kid?" She asked impatiently. I thought about it for a moment, and then answered, "I guess, I'll go for it." She released her grip on my wrists, and backed away, finally showing me her eyes. "She's right across the hall then. Okay, well, me and Patty will get into position, and wait," she said as she scurried out of the room.

It took a moment to get it into my head before it had finally sunk in. "-me and Patty will get into position-…" What did she mean. I then recalled the two small holes in the wall of the room where Maka was supposed to be from when they had been moving the furniture around about a year ago. I let out a sigh, realizing that they were probably going to spy on me. "So that was what the popcorn thing was about earlier." I said to myself recalling Liz ordering Patty to make herself some popcorn after she got off me. Was I really so entertaining to watch, that they went to the trouble of making popcorn!

I stepped out the door to just catch a glimpse of Liz's hair fly around the corner to where the 'peep holes' were. I took a deep breath, and opened the door in front of me, and stepping inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` (Maka P.O.V.) `~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz had left the room a few minutes ago, and I wondered when someone else would pop up. As if on queue, Kid entered the door, and shut it behind him. "Yo," he said, forgetting his nervousness that had been shaking him only a second ago. "Yo, yourself," I retorted cheerfully. Kid walked across the room to sit next to me, with a smile plastered on his face. His hand reached over, and brushed a few loose hairs out of my face, tucking them behind my ear. I blushed a bit at the motion. "There, now your perfectly symmetrical!" He said, as his smile grew a little wider. I swatted his shoulder jokingly as I let out a little giggle. Kid cheeks became a little red, and he looked away.

"Kid- what's wrong?" I asked completely unaware of the next few of events that were about to take place. Kid looked a bit surprised that I could tell something was up, but it only blushed a bit harder, and looked even further away. "Kid, I know something up, so please tell, I promise I'll listen, and say anything to anyone else," I said. Suddenly I got a feeling that I had a very similar conversation to this not to long ago with someone else, but the thought came and went in a blink of an eye, so I didn't dwell too much on it. Kid looked back at me, and leaned forward so our faces were only a few inches apart. [A/N- Just remember though, Maka has no clue to what is about to happen ]

Kid blushed even further (though you would think it was impossible) and whispered the strangest words to me, that were the last thing I expected to come from his mouth. "I'm in love with you…" He leaned toward me, and closed the gap between our lips.

I backed up about an inch in surprise, but Kid followed me. I was in utter shock, this was the last thing I would ever expect from Kid. A thud outside the hall, and series of thumps headed toward front door brought me out of my momentary trance. I checked for a soul outside the door that made the noises, and I found it.

It was the same wavelength that had been by my side all these years, the one I trusted the most, the one I 'loved'; Soul. I pulled back about six inches, and placed my hands on Kid's chest shoving him back while yelling, "Get off!"

I hopped up, stumbling toward the door, ignoring the twinges of pain that shot through my injured ankle, which I swung open and slammed it closed. I staggered out the front door, just in time to catch a glimpse of white hair disappear behind long row of trees that lined the road leading to the large mansion.

"SOUL!" I screamed out after him as I collapsed from the pain from my ankle on the walk- way to the front steps. I curled up a bit, holding my ankle in pain. "Maka!" I heard Liz's voice call out from the front door. A few seconds afterward, I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. "Maka- you ok!" I winced with the pain in my leg, but managed to nod. "Ok, good, here, give me your arm, and I'll help you inside, and then I'll look at your ankle." I glared back up at her, and she seemed to get the message.

She ran back inside, and yelled to Kid just loud for me to hear. "What the hell Kid!" She screamed. "You the one who said-." Kid started, but Liz cut him off. "I said make a move, not make her cry!" She yelled furiously. "But-." He started again. "Patty!" There were quite a few crashes, but then it ended.

Liz came back, and squatted down next to me. "It's okay, I got Patty to lock Kid in his room, so you don't have to see him if you don't want to okay?" "B- but… Soul…." I almost cried. She gave me a sympathetic stare, and whispered "Maka, he's gone, running really fast, faster than any of us will be able to catch up with, especially you with that ankle…." I glanced up toward her slightly sad- looking smile, and nodded. She placed an arm around my shoulder, and helped me into a sitting position, and then standing. I knew Liz could be really nice sometimes, but I never saw her this kind before.

"Hey Liz, thanks- for everything," I said quietly as we attempted to climb the stairs. "Your welcome," She replied warmly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` (Time Skip to the next day) `~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"W- wha-.." I murmured slowly peeling my eyes open, and checking my surroundings. A dark room, very neat, and-… symmetrical! I was at Kid's house! I recalled everything that happened yesterday. I sat up, and pulled my legs up close to myself, curling up into a ball. I glanced at the alarm clock of the table next to me, and realized how early it was. The clock read 6:00 a.m. This was the time I normally woke up on a week day, but on weekends, I would sleep in until 10:00 a.m. at least. I pulled on my socks and shoes that I had set next to the bed last night. I swayed with sleepiness, but made sure I didn't fall back asleep, despite only getting three hours of rest last night.

It took me a few seconds to think of what to do next. I couldn't go to Tsubaki, she would have her hands full with BlackStar (and of course, I still was a bit awkward with him, I still had these weird feelings for him, despite how much I loved- no- liked Soul. I couldn't say I loved him after kissing both his best friends…). Staying here was a definite 'NO' with Kid around. I couldn't go to Chona- after what happened with Kid- because she secretly had a crush on him, and would be extremely depressed- even more than usual I mean. Kim would be out with Ox on a date, and all the other girls at school had a shopping day planned today. Spirit was out of the equation for extremely obvious reasons. The only place I had left was the one where I knew wasn't wanted. Soul's and my apartment…

**I apologize, my next one will be mostly filler, but I hope if you guys are kinda confused, it might clear some stuff up for ya. I credit all main ideas to Isa, and Chubaka for the next chap. but none to Pears... Isa and Baka got all of the ideas worked out, all I did was word it into a hopefully better layout, and add all the details.**

**Random song of the week- **'LaLa' Ashlee Simpson

**Sooooooo**

**Please**

**Press**

**The**

**Button!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. Ch4 Soul's perspective

Chapter Four

"Gottcha, then, see- ya then!" I said to Maka right before she shot upward. I heard her make contact with the branch. After ensuring that she was safe, I turned onto a side street, and picked up the pace. I gripped on the handle bars, and sped off on should- be 20mph street, at 70 mph. I swerved down the street, avoiding as many hazards as possible at that speed. I couldn't see Spirit anymore, but his heavy aura was still in the air, so I knew he was close.

I pulled out into a larger road, and found a few cars surrounding me. Bad. I wouldn't be able to speed like I had been recently. However, I might be able to lose him in the crowd.

I slowed down to the speed limit, and weaved by all of the cars who were crawling along. I saw a 'McDeath' restaurant up ahead, so I pulled into the parking lot. I ran around to the front of the restaurant when I heard Spirit's battle screeches behind me, and frightened yelps from the crowd as he got closer. I sprinted into the mob surrounding the door to the restaurant, and squeezed pass about five or six other people before I was stopped. Another teen my age with white hair and a similar jacket shoved my shoulder to get my attention.

"No cutting, get to the back!" He yelled angrily. "Yeah, to the back!" said one of his friends. They grabbed my collar, and threw me out of the crowd, and onto the curb. I blinked my eyes, and noticed that I was on the opposite side of the mob than I had entered. Although those punks helped me a bit, I was still gonna hold a grudge at how they treated me. But I didn't have time for that now- I needed to get away from here while Spirit was still out of sight. I got on my feet and turned toward the street, when I heard a loud scream behind me. I turned my head back to see that the crowd had backed up a bit. They were all standing in a circle, watching the scene in front of them, without getting too close. In the center of the circle, was the same cocky punk who kicked me out of the crowd, cowering in fright. I blinked, and jumped back a bit. Spirit was standing over him, swearing loudly, and forcing all of his wrath onto the poor teen.

I watched for about another ten seconds before I understood the situation. The punk was around my age, had white, spiky hair, and a black and gold jacket. It wouldn't be hard to mistake him for me, especially with all the furry Spirit was in right now. I saw Spirit violently shake the teen's shoulder, and scream into his face stuff like 'How dare you!' or 'I warned you, I warned you!' and once, 'don't you dare violate my daughter again!' and even 'If I ever see you her again, I will personally skin you alive!'…..

I watched as he shouted more threats into the poor punk's face. Then, Spirit gripped his collar, and shook him so hard, it was possible, and even likely people all over the city would think that there was an earthquake. Thank God that I wasn't in that kid's shoes at the moment. (although his shoes were probably shaken off of him already…) I counted this quick beating as pay- back for his rudeness, (even though I knew that not even the worst person on earth deserved half of the crap the kid was getting) and ran off back to my bike before Spirit realized that he was just shaking some random kid on the street.

I sped back down the trail I had used to get here. I couldn't wait to get away from Spirit. (I knew he was serious with those threats, and the only possible way I would be able to live the next time I saw him, was if Shinigami was there to 'chop' him into unconsciousness before he murdered me.)

I arrived at the mansion, and leaned my bike against his large metal gate that lined the perimeter of the property. I paced up to the house, climbing the long staircase. I raised my hand to knock on the door, but I found that it was already open. I pressed against the door, and it swung open. Odd. Kid always securely locks the doors of his mansion, yet the doors weren't even closed properly. Odd indeed.

I slowly took a step in, and slowly tracked down the hall, looking for a sign of my friends. I noticed an open door along the entry way as I doubled back to check the rooms. I pushed it open, noticing immediately that the closet door was open. Garments and other items were scattered in front of the closet, and it looked as though the closet was so packed before, that when someone opened it, everything fell out. Odd. Kid organizes every shelf of each room so it would be neat, but the closet looked as if someone was having a tantrum in it. Odd indeed.

I saw that the bed wasn't made, and there was a crater in the middle of the floor where the garments didn't reach in the shape of a person. Odd. Kid always makes sure every inch of his house was perfect, but this room was a mess. Odd indeed.

I heard a murmur coming from across the hall, so decided to explore it. I looked at the door to a room, where I heard a quiet ruckus coming from. I looked through the crack between the door and the frame, and into a 'conveniently' placed mirror.

I gasped, choked, gagged, wheezed, stifled, garroted, screamed, yelled, shouted, and shrieked silently at the reflection I saw through the mirror. Maka was sitting on a large couch, with Kid right next to her her. I blinked just to make sure that I was seeing right. I was. They were kissing.

I couldn't think right, my mind was just dead stopped, along with my heart. Then, it started again. I couldn't be here right now. I tried spinning around, but I was totally out of it. My body just slumped against the wall, and when I tried to recover, all I got, was a stumble, and a flew smacks on the wall. I heard an awkward yell from the room, and I snapped. I sprung forward, letting my feet carry me without any consultance for direction.

I slid onto the entry- way tile when I saw Liz turn the corner of the hall behind me, and stare disbelievingly at me. I let her gawk, and I sprinted out the door.

I flew off the porch, and skidded on the pathway to the fence. I zoomed out the gate, and heard a voice that almost sent me crashing to the ground. "SOUL!" the voice screamed, obviously strained and pained. It was Maka. I could tell. I heard a thud, and several scraping noises, and I knew that she had collapsed.

My heart stopped all together, but my feet unfortunately kept on going. Part of me said that I should let her lie there in the pain I knew she was in, as pay-back for the heart-break she forced upon me. Part of me said that I should go back, and help and comfort her; hold her in my arms.

But I couldn't think straight, not after what I had just witnessed. I just kept running, and running, and running. I felt tears drip down from my eyes, and my chest contract with every pace I took.

Suddenly, I realized that I hadn't had a clue to where I was. I was lost, somewhere in Death- City, confused, hurt (emotionally) and hardly functioning properly. I was in a mess, and it was all because I let myself get caught up in one of those evil girly mind games that women used on their prey. I was doomed.

My phone rang half- way through an out burst of silent tears, and I had to wait a few seconds to gain some of my composure back before answering. "Hello?" I said weakly, barely keeping my voice from cracking.

"Soul, I think you need to know what's going on, meet me at 'McDeath' tomorrow at noon, okay?" The voice said. It was a girl. "Who is this?" I questioned. "Soul, don't you ever look at your caller ID before answering?"

I drew the phone away from my ear, and checked for a name. "Liz?" I asked, completely surprised. "Hey, is Maka alright, her leg is twisted, and what happened back there, what's going on between Maka and Kid, and what the heck is happening?" I shouted quickly, slurring my words, and hardly able to keep an even tone.

I heard a pause, then a reply. "Actually Soul, that's what I wanted to talk with you about tomorrow, and I can't talk right now, so will you meet me tomorrow or not?"

"Liz, I need to know now, I need to know what's happening, I need to know why Maka did that, and I need you to answer 'cause I know you know!" Over the course of me saying it, it turned more and more into a yell, and I needed her to help me here. If she didn't soon, I could tell I was going to blow my top off, and end up taking out all of my frustration with Maka on the nearest bystander.

It went silent for a moment, and then she continued. "Soul, I'm really sorry, but, I can't talk for more than another few seconds. I'll be able to talk tomorrow though, and I promise, I'll explain everything, so please, just meet me there?" She asked, with something that sounded like guilt in her voice.

"Sure, I-… I guess…" I muttered into the receiver. "Alright, see ya then…" I heard as the connection broke, and left me listening to the annoying 'hmm' of the dial tone.

Well, not much to do now… I trekked down the street for about an half hour, kicking and punching anything from old card board boxes in alleys, to sturdy brick walls in attempt to vent some of my anger and hurt. I found my way back to our apartment somehow, and sat myself down on the couch, not bothering to even turn on the lights. I sat there in utter silence staring out the window until I couldn't take its joyous connotations any longer. I shut the curtains, and sat there now in the darkness, letting it mask the silent tears that dripped down my cheeks.

I woke up, lying on the couch, my cheeks wet, and neck stiff. I looked around in the darkness, finding a clock that read 11:27 am. I sat up, remembering that Liz promised to meet me, and explain my current situation. I put on some clean clothes, ruffled my hair into a style that I could pull of as being 'combed', and headed out the door.

It was 11:48 am when I arrived at 'McDeath', so I decided to grab a seat, and wait for Liz to show up. I took a table near the window so I could see her coming. I let my mind wander back a bit. What was she going to say to me? Was she going to tell me what happened yesterday, or some lame-ass excuse, and tell me to let Maka go?

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I looked up to see the white haired teen from the day before. His hair looked a mess, and his clothes were torn and beat up.

"Hmm?" I started. He glared down at me, and replied. "Hey, would you by chance go by the name of Soul?" He muttered through gritted teeth. "Who wants to know?" I asked cautiously. His grip tightened a bit, and he answered. "You wouldn't happen to know a Spirit, would you?" I understood what he was talking about, so I instantly apologized. "Oh, hey dude, I'm really sorry about the other day, I was just trying to get away from the old man, I really didn't mean for anybody else to get mixed up in it!"

He looked down at me sternly, gripping my shoulder with a firm hold, and asked, "Why was he chasin' you anyway, you try 'n' steal somethin'… you runnin from the law 'er somthin'?" he leaned in. I looked up at him sheepishly and answered. "He caught me kissing his daughter…" The teen's gaze softened, and he let go of my arm, sliding into the seat across from me, smirking. "Oh, heh, I know how that goes, so I won't be pissed at you for not staying and getting me off the hook. The name's David by the way." He held out a hand, and I shook it. "So how did you know my name?" I asked curiously.

He smirked a bit, and answered. "Well, I saw you run for your life after he started screaming at me. That's when he realized he didn't know me, and he told me to look out for a punk with white hair named Soul. Spirit says 'go to hell punk' by the way."

I nodded sheepishly. "So," David started again, "how many times have you been caught making out? 'Cause it seems you would have had to do somethin' pretty bad to get him that mad…"

"No, no, no, no. You got it all wrong, this was like the first time we even told each other that we liked each other. And it was just a kiss." I answered quickly. "Does he think you're a criminal?"

"No, I've never done anything against the law, if I had, he would have skinned me alive long ago…"

So what, he's caught you making out with other girls in the past?" he asked confusedly.

"No, not at all. In fact, I've never even kissed anyone before…" I went a bit realizing that snippet probably should've been left unsaid. David gaped at me. Then, his face went slightly red, and he burst out laughing.

"What, seriously man, you gotta be joking!" He burst out. "So why was he so mad then? You seem like a perfectly wimpy little goody-twoshoes guy…" I looked at him blankly and answered. "He's just all around WAAAAY too protective of her." "Yeah, I can tell…" He said, nodding his head, still smiling from his fit of laughter.

"So here's a question for you, why are you here, and not with her?" He asked with a bit of amusement on his face. All happiness drained from my face, and I knew I was losing color. I felt a knot form in my stomach, and I finally chocked out, "I'm about to find out…" He looked at me quizzically, and I explained. "Everything happened yesterday, and I dropped her at our friends house while I lost her father. Then when I came back to get her, I saw her kissing my best friend. So, I ran off, and then I got a phone call from my friend telling me to meet her here if I wanted to know what was going on…" I looked down sadly, my hands in my pockets.

I heard the door open, causing that small bell above the door to ring. Liz stepped inside, and scanned the room to find me. "Liz!" I called out, and she scurried over to me. I forgot about David, and stood up to talk to her

"Liz, I waited all night, and all morning, now you have to tell me what's going on!" I spat out. She looked at me nervously, and motioned for me to sit down as she did so herself. "Who's this?" she asked gesturing toward David. "Oh, he's some guy I've been venting my anger to for no apparent reason for the past few minutes…" I said hurriedly and urgent. "Soul, is it okay if he's here, I thought I'd just be telling you the story…" Liz murmured.

"Yeah, whatever, just tell me already!" I yelled, causing several other heads to turn. She sighed, and began. "Okay, well, we went inside right after you left, and Patty and Kid went into one room to-… cleanup a mess…- and I brought Maka to a couch so she could sit down. She told me about you two's- …stuff…- and then I left to- … make a snack…- and Kid went to talk to her. Anyway, I just happened to catch a glimpse of what was going on-…" "Basically you were spying on them, but continue…" I interrupted. "Anyway, Maka asked him something I couldn't hear, and then he said-…" She stopped there. "Said what!" I asked. "I'm in love with you…." She whispered.

I was slightly shocked, but said, "And! Where does that lead to them kissing?" Liz nodded and said. "Uhh, yeah, sorry. Anyway, Kid kissed her, and she tried to back away, but she couldn't 'cause Kid kinda pinned her… But when they heard you, it shocked Kid a bit, and Maka pushed him off." She murmured again. "Then she ran after you, but fell when she got to the bottom of the steps. She tried following you farther, but I didn't want her to hurt her leg any worse…"

I slouched into my chair. "So give me a summary…" Liz nodded and said, "Kid pretty much came on to Maka, put she pushed him away and ran after you instead…"

"So, Maka didn't come on to Kid?" I asked slightly dazed.

"No, she didn't…"

"And Kid was the one who came onto her?" I asked, even more fazed now

"…Yep…"

I slammed my head on the table and muttered "Of course! Why am I such an idiot?" Liz opened her mouth, but before anything came out I said "Rhetorical question…" Liz rolled her eyes and said, "Why don't you call her instead? I got our home phone on speed dial." Before I had time to reply, she was already on the phone.

"Hey, Patty, I need to talk to Maka. Ok, I'll wait…. What, where is she then? …. O- ok, thanks Patty, bye." She hung up. "Maka left a note by the front door saying that she went back home, you should go see her…" But I was already flying out the door, sprinting for home.

Gosh, why did I automatically think that Maka was the one at fault? Why did it not even occur to me that Kid could be at fault here? Was it because from the moment I met him, I thought he was prude? Was it because I was so insecure about our relationship that I didn't even trust her at all?

I sprinted up the front steps, and threw open the door to find Maka, sleeping on the couch.

**MEANWHILE**

"So, your name is Liz?"

*nod*

"And your David?"

*nod*

"Wanna make-out?"

"Heck- yes…"

**Hey people, Hope you liked it. I know it's shorter than usual. I'm sorry, most of this is just filler. And sorry, but I remembered chp. 3, and how I said that Liz kisses people randomly, and noticed that I left 'David' and Liz alone together, and 'David' has had some 'history' with getting into trouble for kissing other girls. So, you know I had to end it like that…..**

**Oh, and credit to everything besides layout and details to Isa and Baka, but not Pears… You guys all know who you are, hopefully….**

**('McDeath' is just a rip off of 'McDonalds' incase you didn't get that…)**

**Random song of the week- 'Leave (get out)' Jojo**


	6. Ch5 Maka's final decision

_**Chapter five**_

**Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater people, do you honestly think I do? 'Cause if I did, Soul and Maka would totally be together…**

I scribbled down I note to Liz, and left it on my bed before leaving.

As I walked home, my foot twisted with pain every time I put too much weight on it, and I had to stop several times in order to make the journey. I always hated walking down this path to Kid's mansion, it made my feet hurt normally, and now it was times five. Every time a bench, tree stump, large rock, or anything else fit to sit on appeared, I would rest, hoping that the trek would end soon.

And of course, with my luck, it didn't. None the least. I had left at approximately at 11: 05 am. Now, it was 11:30, and I still had a ways to go. My leg was cramped up, and I wasn't too sure that I would be able to make it to my apartment.

Needless to say, I still tried. No way in heck was I going to call someone (with the cell phone I didn't yet realize that wasn't with me) to come get me. No. Definitely not.

I pushed on, and finally, when I got to my street, I felt my stomach clench.

What was Soul going to say? What was he going to do? How would he react? Would he freak out? Would he hate me?

Each question seemed to get worse and worse, and when I thought of the possible outcomes to each, it scared me more than any Kishin ever could. I reached my apartment, noticing that it looked empty. The bike was out front, but the lights were off, and the curtains were closed.

I climbed up the staircase, barely managing, even with the severe help of the railing. I stepped up in front of the door, and let my fist hang in the air in front of the door. I couldn't quite knock yet, not until I knew how I would handle the situation I had gotten myself into. I thought and thought, but nothing came up. It seemed impossibly hard to see Soul now after everything…

I let my hand drop in exhaustion, and it knocked against the door unintentionally. Oops.

I started to panic. What would happen? Would Soul at me? Would he-…

I stopped.

My unintentional knock bumped the door open, revealing the inside. (The door wasn't even closed properly, much less locked as I had expected….)

I seemed to relax at the sight of the room. It was obvious that Soul wasn't in there, and I wasn't sure what, but something told me he wasn't in the rest of the house either…

I sat down on the couch, putting my throbbing leg on the table for elevation. I sat there silently, examining the dull stillness of the room.

This was good.

Now, I could think things over a bit more.

For one thing, who did I really love? Or more important, who I didn't.

I wasn't too sure about Black Star still. He always seemed nice, and sweet to me, to an extent… Of course, I could think of at least twenty things he did to me that I was really mad about off the top of my head. (for instance, tying me to Sid during an extra credit course….) The only thing I could ever remember Soul doing wrong was calling me 'flat-chest'. I never took any really offense to that though.

So, I guess I could say easily enough, that I was not in love with Blackstar. He was too much to stand. I could also honestly say that the only reason I even questioned my devoted love to Soul, was because I was so taken aback to the thought someone actually loved me. (It was even more of a shock that it was Black Star. No one expected the soon- to- be 'almighty god' confess his feeling for anyone other than Tsubaki, or maybe Patty.)

Then there is Kid. He is nice enough, very polite and proper, and sweet to me all the time. He was prude, but had a way of cheering me up, even on the dreariest of days. Despite these good points, if I really thought about it, I wouldn't be able to stand Kid long enough to have a relationship. I was soooo used to Soul's sloppiness, that I didn't know how I could stand to be with someone so clean… Okay, sure that sounded a bit weird, but think about it… I always am the cleaner, neater person, and it may sound kind of pathetic, but that makes me feel almost superior in some ways. I liked having the upper hand sort of feel, even if it were over something completely trivial.

Looking back, Kid always seemed to be just a bit too perfect. Whenever bad news came up, Kid would always break it to me slowly, and sugar coat everything, no matter what. He treated me as though I was I delicate flower that wilt under the slightest of pressure. Soul on the other hand understood that I was a strong, willful person. Of course, he still was gentle with telling me, but he told it to me like it was; completely straight forward. I've always hated it when I was treated like a child, even though I was far beyond that. I felt something similar to that with Kid around. I didn't like it at all.

I can never remember 'chopping' Kid either. And not Chopping people made me feel yet again less superior. He never did anything bad enough to deserve it though. I felt like I never really knew Kid very well, not like the Thomas sisters would at least. When I looked back, Kid just seemed sort of fake to me.

Lastly, Kid had nice black hair, good, strong stature, and even a slightly attractive face, I'll give him that much. However, He severely lacked even a hint of charm. He seemed, dull, bland, boring…. Soul always had that sort of enchanting allure about him. Shimmering white hair, jagged sharp teeth always shown with a cocky grin, that slouched posture with his hands stuffed in his pockets in a 'cool' fashion, and his scarlet red eyes that seemed to be so captivating that you might actually get lost in his gaze…..

I snapped out of my trance, my mind made up. I was not in love with Kid at all, no, not at all. I was, for sure, most definitely, deeply in love with, Soul.

I lay my head on the arm rest of the couch, and shut my eyes, waiting for my partner's arrival so we could talk it all out. That is of course, if he was willing to talk with me.

Soon, it was noon, and I had fallen asleep.

**[A/N- that was just different points of view for you all, hope it wasn't too boring, but now, I promise no more filler, and now the actual story will continue. This is where I left off in the last chap, but I will continue from Maka's point of view, sorta…]**

For what only seemed like a moment, I drifted into a calm sleep. Of course, as you have probably gotten to know my luck a bit better now, ( you know, twisting my ankle, having Spirit walk in on me and Soul kissing, having Soul see Kid kissing me, and so on,) I didn't get to enjoy it very long when I felt hands gripping my shoulders, and shaking me awake.

"H- huh?" I murmured as I was awoken.

"Maka- Maka! Maka, I'm so sorry, I never should have run off like that, I didn't know what was going on and-… Maka, I'm so sorry! I never should have thought that you would-…" The voice shouted as its owner pulled me into a big hug.

"Wha-…" I asked, only prying my eyes open enough to see a blur of white in front of my face. I blinked my eyes a bit, and found the white mass in front of me was hair.

_White hair, Soul?_

I pushed off the person off of me to find it was indeed, Soul.

"Maka-…" He breathed out as our eyes met.

"S- S- S- Soul?" I stuttered, my voice uneven and cracking. My eyes began to water, and my whole body shook with a mixture of nervousness, sorrow, and just trying to hold back my emotions.

"S- Soul…" I stuttered out again. "S- Soul, I'm-… I'm s- s- s- sorry," I cried flinging myself into his chest, sobbing into his shirt, and leaning into him heavily.

"I'm so sorry! About Kid, about everything! I never meant to! I'm sorry!"

"I- it's okay Maka… It's my fault, I shouldn't have blamed you before I knew what was going on!" Soul said a bit calmer, collapsing to his knees, holding me firmly to himself, embracing me tightly.

"I'm sorry Maka, will you forgive me?" he asked me with an uneven voice, cracking with emotion.

I stared up at him in disbelief and cried out, "What are you talking about, you have nothing to apologize for here, everything's my fault! I should have- have…." I trailed off into a quiet burst of tears.

"Maka, I never should have thought that you-…." He paused, took a deep breath, and started over. "I'm sorry, and trust me, you have nothing to be forgiven for, you did nothing wrong…" He said, placing his chin on top of my head, and almost cradling me in his arms.

"Neither did you!" I croaked, chocking back more tears.

A long moment passed where we sat in silence, just wanting to be together before either of us talked.

"So, we both forgive each other then?" he said with nervousness in his voice. I paused, and answered.

"Yeah…." I let a single tear of joy crawl down my cheeks, before wiping it away, and stop crying altogether. I was glad that both of us understood now that we were both forgiven.

"I love you Soul..." I whispered as I stretched my neck upward a bit.

"I love you too, Maka..." He whispered back as he leaned his own head down toward mine.

Our lips met in a loving kiss. Our fingers' intertwined with each others', and so did our hearts…

**Random song of the week- **'Paralyzed' Corbin Bleu

**Please**

**Press**

**The**

**Button**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. Ch6 wrapping things up

**Chapter six**

**Patching things up**

**A/N- hey, hey, so I got a few ideas from Isa, (thanks girl, you rock!) and I found out a way to add it into my fic… I hope you guys are okay with the way this is all turning out, and I'm sorry if you aren't… To tell you all the truth, I had 5 chaps pre written, then once I posted 3 of them, then I deleted the rest, and started over 'cause I didn't like it…. And then I was almost done with chap.4, and I lost all my progress… But anyway, I can never decide on what should happen, so I always end up saying 'forget it, it's good enough!' so if you were expecting something else, it might be because earlier on in my fics, I had planned a completely different outcome. **

**Another thing- I have read some comments for other fics, and I understand that it's kinda weird that people say, 'love triangle', and not a V or something And it's kinda weird to think of a love square, because one of the people isn't directly connected to the person they're in love with, but just use some of that basic terminology I talked about on the A/N on the prolog, kay people? Try to deal with the weird stuff for a bit longer. **

**Dis-da-cli-ma (disclaimer)- Ives bean knot ownen no Soal Deter, gote dat peeps? (I have never owned Soul Eater, got that people?)**

**And let the chap begin!**

The rest of my Sunday came and went in the blink of an eye. Soul and I talked a bit more, he made me some lunch, and then we fell asleep on the couch together while watching TV. When I woke up Monday morning, I found myself in my bed.

My bed? I fell asleep on the couch, how did I…

I suddenly came to the conclusion that Soul carried me in once I was asleep.

Soul…

I rolled out of bed, and got dressed into my school uniform, seeing as how it was Monday. After slipping on my sweater, I limped into the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. Turning on the facet, I heard a mumble, and pair of footsteps behind me. When I turned around, I found Soul slowly skidding his feet forward, his eyes blood shot, and hair a mess, his usual morning look.

"Hey…" I muttered quietly, feeling a bit shy for some reason.

"Mmmn…" and a light kiss on my forehead was his only reply. I smiled a bit at the gesture, and got out two bowls, a box of cereal, and quart of milk.

After eating we climbed onto his bike and headed for school. We usually were arguing during the trip to school, but for once, it was quiet. We spent the silence just enjoying each other's presence. It was all peaceful, until I decided to bring up Kid and BlackStar.

"Soul?" I murmured, lost in thought a bit.

"Yeah?" He asked, hardly listening.

"About Kid-…" I started feeling him tense, "Umm… well-…he still doesn't know… that we…we are… together…" I tried, finding it just as difficult as I imagined. "We should probably tell him-… you know?" I said lightly, knowing that this was still a touchy subject.

I noticed that Soul was a bit less tense now. "Yeah, that would be a good idea… I'd prefer it if he didn't think you were single –I don't want him trying any of that crap again…" He mumbled half to himself, obviously feeling really protective right now. I swallowed, and continued. "Y- yeah, I guess, you're right, and we'll need to tell BlackStar too…" I trailed off. "Oh, yeah, and Liz, and Patty, and Tsubaki and Chrona too," He stated, obviously miss understanding my meaning.

"Yeah, but I mean, especially Kid, and BlackStar…" I said, hoping that he might pick up the hint. "I don't follow…" He said as we pulled up to the gates of Shibusen, getting off at our usual spot.

"Well, you want to tell Kid because he kissed me right?" I started. I don't want to say this…

*nods head*

"Well, we should tell Black Star too then." I tried. _Please don't make me say this_…

"What're you saying Maka?" _You're making me say this?_

"Well, Black Star kissed me too-…." I trailed off, looking anywhere but him. _God, you made me say that?_

"W-W-WHAT!" He burst out as we were nearing the front steps of Shibusen.

"Soul, please don't-…" but I didn't get to finish.

"He did what! When!" He yelled at me. I didn't answer, and after a moment, he grabbed my shoulder, and made me finally face him. "Maka- When…" He seemed to soften up a bit, but he still felt very protective of me.

"It was back when we were fighting the Pre-Kishin at that last battle we had. You were unconscious, an- and I was about to get hit, when Black Star blocked me, and…" My voice trailed off, not wanting to continue that line. _Don't make me say this again…_

"And?" He asked impatiently. _You're gonna make me say it again_…

"he kissed me…" I almost whispered. _You made me say it again_…

He just froze there, looking at me for a moment, and then voiced something just above a whisper. "Why didn't you-… tell me…."

I just looked away, not wanting to meet his gaze. He shook my shoulders a bit and repeated himself a little louder. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I- I guess… I don't know, I was completely out of it after he said that he loved me, and I suppose I was just trying to forget the whole thing…

I waited a second, and then I heard him yell out again. "He said what!" I stood there in the same spot, not daring to look into his eyes. _Don't make me say that again too, I won't do it._

I expected another outburst to come, but it didn't. Instead, he slowly murmured, "Maka, do you really love me?" He seemed to almost choke his words.

"Soul-… Of course I love you… I love you so much, I really do, I'm so sorry for this mess!" I was on the verge of tears as I leaned into him, embracing him.

He wrapped his arms lightly around my back, and whispered, "Good, I just needed to hear that right now, I love you too. I'm sorry about this, and if it's alright, I think I'll take my leave now to give those two a _friendly_ talking to…" He put extra tense on the word 'friendly' and I knew it meant the polar opposite.

"Yeah… that's fine, I'll see you later then" I said, letting him run off toward his usual meeting spot with Kid and Black Star in the mornings. I sighed, and set off to find Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki.

5 minutes later-

"Hey, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, wait up!" I called up to the three walking down the hall.

"Hey, Maka, what happened?" Liz asked immediately as I walked up. "What do you-…" I started, but was cut off. "Don't you say 'what do you mean?' You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, as well any of us," she said. I looked between the two other girls there, and realized that they obviously knew what had happened recently with me and the boys. "so what happened? You just kinda took off yesterday."

I took a deep breath, and told them everything.

Tsubaki just smiled, Patty giggled the whole time, but Liz was silent. When I was done, finally, Liz nodded and said something. "Good, I'm glad I talked to him…" she murmured. "What?" I asked, a bit confused. Liz cleared her throat, and explained. "Well, yesterday, I talked to him at McDeath. I told him what happened between you and Kid, and how it was all a misunderstanding…" I was a bit confused at first, but then I understood. "You talked to him for me?" I asked. She looked at me sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm sorry, I just didn't think it would work out with you guys unless he really knew what was going on…" she said, almost like she was ashamed. I gave her my most earnest look, and said, "Thank you Liz, I had no idea…" She seemed a bit surprised, but smiled anyway. "Welcome Maka, and, does this make up for the fact that the whole school knows now?" she asked hesitantly.

"What? The whole school! Liz!" I scolded. "You couldn't you just tell Tsubaki and Patty?" I moaned. "Well does it?" She persisted. After I moment I calmed down. "Yeah. It does Liz, thanks for doing that for me…" I sighed. "Hey, wait, no one knows that we're together again yet, right?" I asked quickly. They shook their heads slowly. "Good! I need to ask a favor then, make sure no one knows okay?" I pleaded. They stared at me a moment and answered. "Okay Maka, but why? Does dating Soul embarrass you or something?" , "Huh," I started, "oh, no not at all, I was just thinking that I still might be able to convince my papa that we're not together if he hasn't heard yet…." I explained. They all nodded to me, and I gave them a big grin.

"Oh, and can you guys ask Chrona to meet me up on the roof in twenty minutes if you see her?" I requested. "Sure, bye Maka-chan!" Tsubaki said as I ran off to find my father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Liz P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay guys, this is what's gonna happen," I started to the rest of the group, "We'll need to split up to spread the word of them getting back together." I opened my mouth to continue, but Tsubaki almost cut me off. "But! Maka just said not to tell anyone!" She sputtered out worriedly. I patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Oh Tsubaki, don't worry! She just said that 'cause she didn't want her dad to find out. So, all we have to do, is tell people to not let the teachers find out. If they find out, then they might tell Spirit 'cause he's a fellow teacher, but the students wouldn't. So, no worries!" I grinned at her. "Okay, so here's how it goes; Patty, you take the left wing of school, I'll take the right, and Tsubaki, you can take the center." I explained to them. "Okay, just remember warn everyone that strictly no teachers can find out. Oh, and make sure that if you come across Kim, that she finds out, she spreads rumors like a weed… And don't tell Kid yet either, since Soul is gonna tell him himself…" I trailed off a bit, thinking of any final tips to give the two before we started.

"Umm, what about Black Star?" Tsubaki asked timidly. I stared at her. "What do you mean?" I asked. She fidgeted. "Well, He was competition for Soul too, so shouldn't we let Soul handle him?" She asked nervously. "What do you mean competition?" I asked her. "Well…" she started, "Black Star kissed her too, and said that he loved her…" She trailed off. "What! What do you mean! When did that happen?" I yelled. "When Black Star took that blow for Maka, he told her that he loved her, and kissed her…" she murmured sadly. I thought a moment. "H- how do you know this exactly?" I asked her.

She paused a moment, and answered. "I was in weapon form, and he was holding me when it happened…" she explained. Talking about her crush's love life with her best friend was obviously putting her on edge though. "O- okay then…" I said, rubbing my temples. Who else kissed that girl? Ox?No, not even gonna go there-… There was along pause, and then I said, "Well, avoid him too then, but tell everyone else."

"Alright, Break!" I shouted as we dashed off to spread the rumors.

~~~~~~~~~ (Maka P.O.V)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, I needed to make up some story to tell papa… Let's see, I could say that I…. Hell, I got nothing. "Hmm?" Came his voice as his office door swung open. "Uhh, hi, papa…" I managed to say. Why did I knock on his office door before I got my plan worked out? The red haired man stood still for a second before breaking down. God just couldn't make this easy for me, could he?

"MAKAAAAA! SWEET HEART, MY DARLING ANGEL! ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT DID THAT TERRIBLE BOY DO TO YOU MY LOVELY LITTLE-…" He sang out, until I clubbed him over the head with my encyclopedia. Darn, I was trying not to use any violence right now, but, you can only hear so much of Papa before you snap…

"Shut up…" I muttered angrily. "Listen, I'm not in the best mood right now, 'kay. I just dumped Soul, and he's being a big baby about it." I said. Okay, this is a good start, but I need to keep going. "He doesn't keep bothering me like most guys do, no! He just gives me these stupid puppy- dog eyes when I see him. Gosh, why couldn't he like all the other crappy guys out there and just stalk me or something! That's something I could deal with, I'd just beat the crap out of them…" I grumbled. Wow, this was pretty convincing so far, and I'm making Soul sound like a pretty good guy to Papa, or at least I think I am.

"Seriously, he's treating me really nice too, and it's making me feel really guilty! Augh!" I moaned. I did a pretty good job I'd say, so now all is left to do, is to play it off as nothing. "Anyway… Shinigami-sama sent me to tell you that you're being repositioned in Sweden because one of the other Death- scythes died or something…" I said casually.

"W- what!" he yelled at me, breaking from his temporary trance he was in a moment ago. "What do you mean I'm being repositioned! And in Sweden of all places!" He yelled. He completely forgot what I had said, good. "No, no, no, no, NO!" He yelled as he burst out of his office, and ran down the hall in tears toward the Shinigami's office.

I didn't worry what would happen once Spirit got into his office though, I had planned it out in my head as I went along. Spirit would be in tears, and blubbering something incoherent, Shinigmi-sama would 'chop' him, and when he woke back up, he wouldn't remember anything. Perfect. I totally played off my 'news' as just some casual problems, and he didn't suspect me at all. He wouldn't even remember any of it anyway, but the rest of the plan wouldn't have worked if I didn't blabber about my 'problems' first. Well, now I had to get to the roof to meet Chrona, and I wasn't looking forward to it…

Five minutes later-

"Chrona!-" I called as I stepped onto the roof. I was out of breath, I sprinted up the stair to get here on time 'cause the elevator was out of order. "Chrona- I have something I need to tell you-…" I panted. "I- I already know M-Maka…" She whispered, that sad smile covering her face.

"Chrona, I-…" I started. "I- it's okay Maka, it wasn't your f-fault…" she murmured. "It's not anyone's fault that h-he fell in love with you…" Oh god, if her goal was to make me extremely depressed and guilty, she was doing really well.

"Chrona, I'm really sorry about all of this… Is there any way for me to make it up to you?" I asked earnestly. "All I want, is for us to be friends, is that alright?" she asked. I nodded, and swiftly pulled her into a hug. "Yes- thank you Chrona…" I could tell that Chrona had really changed from when she started here, and she is much more social with people.

"O- oh- Maka, I ran into Black Star and Kid on the way here, a-and they wanted you to m-meet them on the b-balcony, by the b-ball-room in five minutes…" she said casually. "O- okay Chrona, thank you!" I called as I sprinted down the stairs. Why was it that I have been zig- zaging all over campus today? Couldn't I at least get a bit more travel time?

seven minutes later-

"Maka!" I heard a boy's voice call out from behind me as I stepped onto the balconey. It was Black Star. "Oh- uh, hi Black Star-…" I said awkwardly. "Maka, listen-…" said another voice from behind him. A boy with a black suit appeared beside him now. It was Kid. "Oh- hi to you too Kid…" I mumbled. "-both of us agreed." Kid continued. "We decided that, we won't get in between you and Soul," He said. "Because we see that he makes you happy. We just want whatever is best for you…" Black Star continued for him. Then, Kid took over again. "-And it's clear that is him… But, we want you to know Maka," and Black Star brought it home, "-That we will always love you, no matter what…" I could see the look on both their faces, that told me they were totally crushed, but getting through it.

Okay, how am I supposed to react to that? What am I supposed to say?

I just smiled, it would get me more time.

Okay, okay, think, what do I do now? Maybe I should… hell, I got no clue, I'm doomed-

"Thanks for understanding guys…" I murmured. Winging it is a lot harder than everyone says it is you know. They just smiled back. Good, I didn't say something completely stupid then…

"Well, we should all get to class, we've already missed first and second period-…" Kid said abruptly. "Y- yeah, good idea…" I mumble, thinking-

'Who knows, maybe this will all turn out alright. I can already tell that Kid and Black Star won't totally get over me for a while (not to be egotistical…) but I think things will only get better from here. For now, I think I'll just be taking it one day at a time…'

**THE END**

**Okay, I know it ended kinda abruptly there, but I suck at endings, so deal. I don't think I did very well with this fic… but it's my first official fic, so don't go being too judgey, 'kay? I'm actually bursting w/ ideas for new fics right now, I just don't have the time to write them… I'm kinda the opposte of most of you, I write because I want to in what little spare time I have, not because I have too much spare time on my hands… Anyway, I hope you liked it, pwease review!**

**A/N- I'd like to thank Isa for helping me out, and giving me ideas, I love it that you are in to this fic, and just know that I am greatful that you are helping me with this!**

**Also, thanks to Pears and Ex, you guys are some of the main inspiration for my fics, even though you guys don't know it…**

**P.S. –did you like my disclaimer? Pears and Ex gave me the idea the other day, even though they don't know it yet…**

**The most random song of this fic- 'Dinosaur' Ke$ha**

**Anyone who has read this far and not yet reviewed shall be shown the wrath of a Spirit under the impression you are Soul… Scary….**


End file.
